So Long Sweet Summer
by theoneandonly.whoops
Summary: Sequel to Camp Takaho. Five years later, they're 19. Not completely necessary to read Camp Takaho first. RM SS, eventually. Please Read & Review.
1. Good times Gonna Come

**AN - IMPORTANT!!!!!! This is really different and the most important thing to remember is that it's an R/M S/S fic so you know how those go...as in they're obviously EVENTUALLY going to end up together. So just keep an open mind and it might be abit confusing at first, but it will make sense. Thanks! **

**-Sarah and Edrug :D**

**DISCLAIMER - I own none of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Good Times 'Gonna Come**

**_June 1, 2007_**

_Marissa's birthday had passed without any traumatic events, in fact, that's what the whole year had been like. Sure there were little one-hour fights, but nothing major. Ryan and Seth were in the kitchen, deciding what to have for breakfast._

_"Bagels?" Seth grinned at Ryan._

_"Bagels." Ryan said in response._

_"And I am here to smear!" Sandy grinned, walking into the kitchen, swiping the bagel from Seth's hands._

_"Dad! How I am supposed to learn the beautiful art of the smear if you never let me do my own bagel?" Seth said to Sandy._

_"Oh, one day my son; one day." Sandy grinned. Ryan smiled at the interaction between Sandy and Seth; it was what family breakfasts were supposed to be. The phone started ringing. Kirsten appeared from around the corner and grabbed it._

_"Hello?" Kirsten said into the phone, "Yes, he's right here. Would you like to speak with him?" she asked the person on the other end. She walked over and handed the cordless phone to Ryan. She mouthed, "Your mother"_

_"Hello?" Ryan said nervously._

_"Ryan?" Dawn said chirpily._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have some good news!" she squealed, "Apparently, I'm allowed to get out of the centre now, and you're allowed to move in with me!!"_

_Ryan froze, "Huh?" he said quietly._

_"We're going to Wisconsin!!" she screamed excitedly._

_—————_

_Ryan left. He left two weeks after Marissa's birthday. He left quickly; suddenly. Sandy drove him to the airport. Dawn was waiting there. Luckily he managed to leave on good terms with everyone. Everyone was still upset though, he had come into their lives and every single one of them had fallen in love with him. They knew they would try to keep in touch, yet Ryan knew that didn't always go as planned. Happy Birthday Marissa._

_----------------------------_

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

School; college. Marissa hated it, so did her boyfriend. He currently was squeezing her hand, walking beside her, not at all struggling to make conversation. If someone had asked her, when she was fourteen, do you know who you're going to end up with when you're in college? She would have said Ryan, but that didn't happen. Instead, she was on her way to the first day of college with Seth Cohen attached to her hand. That definitely was not what she predicted. As they turned the corner, they started walking by an enormous elementary school. In the distance, Marissa could see two girls that looked to be about four. They were both wearing the same shirt; it was purple with a sequined butterfly sewn on. They were yelling at each other, but as soon as the bell rang, one grabbed the other's hand and started to lead her towards the entrance.

When Marissa saw this she immediately thought of one person; Summer. They haven't spoken to each other for over two years and yet she still considers her as her best friend. She sometimes wonders how she could let something like this happen but, it's too late now, it's just been to long.

FLASHBACK

_"You're so stupid you know that!!!" Summer screamed at Marissa. _

"I'm stupid? Come on!!" Marissa yelled back.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who pushed him away!!"

"And you were the first one to grab him!!" Summer turned away from Marissa, trying to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes. Marissa could see that she was about to crack, so she decided that she shouldn't be so harsh.

"Look Sum, I'm really sorry but after Ryan left I couldn't really talk to anyone anymore and well one day me and Seth were just talking and it turned out that he was going through the exact same thing I was" Marissa pleaded, she hated fighting with Summer.

"That didn't mean you had to kiss him!!!!!" Summer said now yelling.

"Uhh, about that... it was a mistake, I swear!"

"Well I don't care! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOUR FACE ACCIDENTALLY FELL ON HIS OR IF YOU WERE SLEEP WALKING AND THOUGHT HE WAS RYAN!! YOU STILL DID IT AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Summer replied completely out of breath. Marissa was now scared, she knew she just cornered herself into a rage blackout.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Summer demanded now shaking a little, she had never been this mad before.

"I'm sorry?" Marissa said, still nervous.

"Shut up, no your not"

"Ok fine I take that back, when I was crying everyday about Ryan you weren't there, and when you did decide to help you told me 'time heals everything.' What the hell was that? So after that you wonder why I run to Seth? Hmmmm lets see maybe it's because you suck at being a friend. All you care is about shopping and what the latest trends are and… and… how you're going to do you're hair today! So if your going to say its my fault then HA! Because you did this to yourself!" Marissa said proudly.

"GET OUT!" Summer demanded.

"Aww look someone knows they're wrong" Marissa laughed

"No, actually, I think if I look at your face for any longer I'm going to puke!"

"Oh, really? So I'll just stay here a little longer,"

"That's real nice Marissa!! Saying all this about being a bad friend, and all," Summer said angrily, "Now you actually are going to make me puke, 'cause you're just that disgusting!"

"'Kay, you know what? I'm not gonna stand here and repeat this over and over!" Marissa stormed out of the room.

"FINALLY YOU REALIZED!!" Summer yelled after her.

END FLASHBACK

"You ok?" Seth said, seeing how she'd been silent the whole walk here.

"Oh... yeah... I'm, I'm fine" Marissa said getting out of her deep thought.

"Ok well let's do something after class, how about lunch? I could sure go for some pudding right about now" Seth smiled just thinking about it.

"Mmmm that sounds good. You have really made me a fan" Marissa giggled.

"What can I say" Seth replied while looking down at his watch.

"I'm about to be late, so see you after class" Seth gave her a quick peck on the lips then jogged off to the art wing of the building.

Marissa's next class didn't start for another 20 minutes so she took a seat on a bench that was right in the middle of the courtyard. She pulled out a text book and tried to get a few extra minutes of studding in before her big test. Five minutes had passed and she realized that she'd only read one paragraph. She knew that she was getting nowhere so, once again she was brought back to her thoughts.

Why couldn't she have just apologized? Summer would probably be here right now and she wouldn't be in a relationship that was for the sole purpose of not being lonely. Both of them knew what they had would never be love but, for right now it was fun. Yeah, she thought. Its fun, nothing more, nothing less. Seth always knew how to make her laugh, and sometimes they would just sit and watch people and Seth would be the commentary. She loved that. He could always point out the weirdest things about people, she laughed to herself when she just thought about some of things he'd said. The more she thought about him the more she wondered if it could ever be love. Once again she reassured herself that it couldn't. She had only loved one person and that was along time ago. It was so long that she almost forgot what love is. Oh god, she thought. Every time she had this talk with herself it always brought her back to one place; Ryan. She wondered what he was doing righ-

"RINGGGGGGG" she looked down at her cell phone and realized it was the alarm she had set to tell her that she had five minutes to get to class. She quickly turned it off and looked down at her text book,

"So much for studding" she told herself. She quickly put her things in her bag and headed off to class. How was she suppost to take a test now?

-----

Tap.

"Why?" Summer said loudly into the phone.

Tap, tap, tap.

"She can't tell the difference."

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Dad!! She's four! You think the fact that we can't find her certain bear is important?"

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Ok, fine tell Gloria and the little monster I say hi,"

Crack. "Stupid pencil" Summer mumbled to herself, throwing the split pencil to the side, "Stupid bears. Stupid four year olds. Stupid Marissa. Stupid Seth. Stupid. Stupid everything."  
-------------

In class, Summer was trying to pay attention to the professor at the front of the lecture hall. She had her laptop on the table, absentmindedly typing what the professor said. Suddenly an Instant Message alert appeared on the screen, Summer jumped a little, but luckily no one noticed. The message was from her dad. "Neil says: Look at this great picture of the whole family!" and underneath there was a picture of Neil and Gloria standing and Summer squatted down next to a small child. The small child was Neil and Gloria's daughter, Lily. Lily was four and she loved Summer. Summer loved the name Lily, she actually picked it out. She picked it out because the flower Lily's grew in the summer. She loved being creative like that but most of all that's what her dad loved about her. Summer looked at the time on her laptop and realized that there was only five minutes left of class so, she better pay attention.

"So, that's your project and its due next week" Her professor said loudly.

'CRAP! I missed what the project was' Summer thought to herself. She figured she could just ask someone else though.

"RINGGGGG RINGGG" The bell signalled all the students to leave. Summer quickly packed her things and walked to the parking lot so she could drive home. When she got in her car her phone started to ring and the name Jason appeared across the screen.

"Hello?" Summer said, pressing 'talk.'

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Jason replied sweetly

"Nothing, just driving home to go help my dad find Lily's stupid bear"

"Want some help?"

"Actually, how about you just come over after I put her down. We can have a little time to ourselves…" Summer laughed.

"And what do you plan we do with that 'little time to ourselves?'" Jason said in his deeper voice.

"I meant that we could watch the Valley but I'm home now so, come over in about an hour" Summer answered.

"Alright, love you"

"Uh… you too" Summer said quickly and hung up. She hated when he did that. They had only been going out for two weeks and let me tell you, it was anything but love. Summer had only really loved one person and she pushed him away. Ever since then no relationship she had was serious, they were never longer than a month because she couldn't let herself get attached.

Summer walked into her house and saw her dad standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Dad, chill out, I don't think I've ever seen someone get this stressed out about a bear" Summer said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah? Well she's been screaming for and hour now so unless you want to hear that for the rest of the day you better help" Neil said while frantically searching though a cabinet.

"Ok I'll go check in her room" Summer yelled while running up the stairs. Once she got in her room she saw Lily sitting in the corner, screaming. Summer immediately walked up to her.

"Hey girly, what's wrong?" Summer said sweetly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH" Lily cried even louder

"Can you not find you're bear?" Summer asked while pushing some brown hair off Lily's face.

"Mmmm hmmmm" Lily sniffled.

"Well, I'm going to start looking for her want to help?" Summer asked trying to get her to stop crying.

"Yeah…" Lily said softly. Summer knew it couldn't be to far away considering that she just saw her with it a few hours ago. She decided to start looking in all the obvious places first; In the closet, on her twin bed, in her pink hamper. Out of nowhere she heard Lily scream.

"FOUND IT!" Lily rolled out from under the bed with the bear in her hands.

"OK, so can we take a nap now?" Summer pleaded.

"No! I'm not tired"

"Well, if you take a nap I'll let you have ice cream after dinner tonight" Summer knew she would go for this.

"Mom and Dad already said I could have that if I stopped crying" Lily smirked.

"What if I promise that I'll let you play with Princess Sparkle tonight…" Summer hoped she would buy this one instead.

"Really??" Summer watched Lily's face light up.

"Yep, now you better hurry up and take that nap before I take back my offer" Summer said. Lily jumped into bed and had her bear clutched to her chest.

"Love you sis" Lily said sweetly

"Love you too" Summer smiled. She went downstairs to get a glass of water when she looked at the clock. She realized that Jason wouldn't be over for a while so she decided to go back upstairs and watch Lily sleep. She always looked so peaceful and happy. Summer missed having everything be that simple, when she could be bribed with a bowl of ice cream or a toy horse. When she arrived at Lily's door she saw her sleeping soundly. She looked down on the floor and saw the bear that she just spent a half an hour looking for. She knew Lily would wake up if she didn't have it sleeping with her so she bent down and picked it up. Before giving it to Lily, Summer realized that the bear was a share bear. Once she saw this, it brought her back to old memories, filled with thoughts of Marissa.

FLASHBACK

_The bell sounded the end of seventh period. Summer ran out of her math class, she didn't even bother going to her locker because she was just too excited to get home. When she got to her car she started to play the game of what-ifs. What if I don't get into any collage? What if I only get into one of them? What if my acceptance letters got lost in the mail and I never get them? She stopped herself when she pulled into her driveway. She ran as fast as someone could while wearing three inch stilettos and a pencil skirt. Once she reached the mail box she grabbed the letters and ran up to her room. Now she was faced with her first big decision, which letter should she open first? FIDM (Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandise, it's in LA) or Berkeley? Instead of deciding she put them behind her back and started mixing them up so she didn't actually have to pick. Now she faced her second big decision; which arm? _

'Right' she thought to herself. She took the letter from her right arm and it was from FIDM. Summer quickly ripped open the letter and read:

Dear Miss Roberts,  
We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into FIDM! We are excited to have you attend as a freshman next fall…

_"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!!!! AHHHH I GOT IN!!!!" Summer screamed while jumping up and down with the letter in one hand. Once she calmed herself down she realized that she still had another letter to open. She sat down again and slowly opened the Berkeley envelope and pulled out the letter. Before she read it she took a deep breath and looked down at the letter._

Dear Miss Roberts,  
We are please to inform you that you've been accepted to attend Berkley next fall…

_"Ohhh my gooodddddd!!!!" Summer said slowly before jumping up and down again. _

"This can't be happening" She said. She sat back down with one letter in each hand. She let out a big sigh now realizing that she was faced with her second big decision; which one? Summer had put this decision off for months. One school was full of something she has always wanted to be; a fashion designer, and the other had more then one set carrier path.  
Summer got up and walked over to her bulletin board on her wall. She looked at a picture of her and Marissa taken a few years ago. She took the picture down and just looked at it. She remembered exactly where this picture was taken, when Neil and Julie took the girls on a California collage trip when they were 15. They were standing on the Berkley campus admiring all of the older boys walk by. Neither of them knew the picture was being taken but had huge smiles on their faces. Summer turned the picture over and saw Marissa's messy scribble on the back.

Sum,  
Can't wait to go to collage with you and Seth.  
Friends Always,  
Marissa

_One lonely tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Summer wasn't going to let Marissa bring her to tears again. Summer flipped the picture back over and got one last look at it before ripping it in half and throwing it away. She then looked at the Berkley letter in hand; she knew what she had to do. Summer then watched the letter slowly fall into the trash can along with the shredded picture. She walked back over to her bed and grabbed her acceptance letter to FIDM. _

"Guess I made my decision" she said to no one in particular. She took the letter and hung it on the bulletin board, replacing where there once hung a picture of two happy friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Please Review,**

**-Sarah and Edrug**


	2. Let the Good Times Roll

**AN - Thanks for the reviews - good or bad...I know this idea of m/s is a little out there, but please just bear with it for a little longer. I know everyone is in shock concidering the 5 year jump so i hope you guys can all stick by us and just please be open minded. I replied to most of the signed reviews, so thanks to all of you :).**

**Luke - your review made our day, it was one of the best we've ever recieved, so thanks for it.**

**DISCLAIMER - None of it's ours.**

* * *

2. Let the good times roll 

"Seth! Could you move any slower?" Marissa shouted out Seth.

"You know how i do with physical activity. These legs aren't made of muscle" He moaned form a few feet behind her.

"Are you kidding me? The coffee shop is like a block away from school" Marissa giggled.

"And I mean every time we walk next to each other I look like a freak because you tower over me." Marissa stopped dead in her tracks when she heard this.

"Are you calling me a giant?" Her facial expression flat because she was trying to act serious.

"No!" Seth responded seeing how she was getting aggravated. She quirked her eyebrow telling him that she didn't like that answer ether.

"I mean... yes?" Marissa now crossed her arms over her chest and just stood there, looking up at the sky. Seth walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I like you just the way you are... giant and all" He smiled. Marissa then crouched down so she was more of his height. Seth laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Marissa accepted and closed the gap between the two of them. What started off as a slow friendly kiss turned into a passionate embrace, that really showed each other how much they appreciated one another's company. Marissa broke away and straightened her legs so she was back to her regular height.

"You are so gullible!" She said while running away from him laughing. While fast walking a little bit farther she heard Seth call after her.

"GIANTTTT!! GIANTTTT!! EVERYONE RUN!!" He was yelling so everyone could hear. They both arrived at the crosswalk out of breath and laughing hysterically. While they both waited for the signal to cross Marissa looked across the street and saw the new food market that had just opened up. It was all local vendors and they sold everything. Outside of the market there were cute little tables and chairs that were filled with locals eating and talking. Marissa noticed someone sitting at one of the front tables. He was staring right at her. He had piercing blue eyes that she could see from all the way across the street and he had sandy blond hair. He was sitting all alone and had a laptop and a coffee on his table that was right in the sun. After what felt like an hour of starting at each other she heard Seth's squeally voice break her out of her trance yet again.

"Marisssssssssssaaaaaaaa..." He said softly while shaking her a bit to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry."

"God, this light is taking forever! By the time we get there its going to be closed!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right! Lets just go to the market instead, they have coffee too." Marissa said while pulling him across the street.

"I wasn't actually serious, you know i just like to dramatize everything" Seth moaned. Once across the street Marissa and Seth walked into the market, got two coffees and scones'. Seth paid while Marissa went outside to pick a seat. She chose one directly in the sun knowing that Seth would complain. She glanced to her right and saw him again. The blond haired, blue eyed boy she had spotted from across the street. She couldn't lie, she thought he was really cute, but for some reason there was something about him that she knew wasn't just his looks.

"splashhhhhh" Marissa turned around to see Seth's eyes bulging and both of the coffees and scones on the ground splattered everywhere.

"Ryan?!!" Seth exclaimed. The blue eyed, blond haired boy turned around and Marissa's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Seth!" Ryan said while getting up and giving him a manly embrace. Marissa was speechless. Ryan was standing in front of her, he was finally there. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"I.. I... Its... good to see you" Ryan managed to get those few words after a few seconds of a semi-awkward silence. He was about to sit back down when he heard something he was hoping she would say.

"Come here you!" Marissa said while jumping out of her seat. While hugging Marissa couldn't help but to just get that same rush she felt when she was 14. The feeling of his big comforting arms around her and how she still felt like she fit perfectly in them. Both realizing that they had let their reunion-hug linger on for a bit to long, they pulled away. Now smiling Marissa said:

"Do you want to have lunch with us? Well thats if Seth will buy us some more food"

"Ive just always wanted to do that, you know? The whole oh-my-god-i-can't-believe-its-you thing. How'd I do?" Seth laughed.

"I think you'll need to work on that, but i would like to have lunch." Ryan added.

"Seth, can you go get me something to eat please? And this time not drop it, even if you see Andre the Giant"

"Well that I have you for.. hahahahhaah" Responded Seth with his obnoxious fake laugh while walking away. Ryan and Marissa both sat down.

"Soo..." Ryan said trying to start a conversation

"You were never one with words were you?" Marissa said while laughing a little.

"Well compared to Seth, no. But i have gotten better."

"He dose have a way with words.." She now realizing that this was going to be a bit awkward.

"Yeah, so i saw you and Seth from across the street. Are you two together?" Ryan asked. He kept repeating in his head 'please say no, please say no, please say-

"Uh yeah we are..." Marissa looked down.

"Thats kind of-"

"Random?"

"Yeah, its funny how things can change." Ryan replied while trying to cover his disappointment.

"I know what you mean" She looked straight into his eyes and started to get lost in them, she missed this, she dreamed about this. Ryan broke out of this trance and began to say:

"And just to think when we were 14-"

"And how you, me, Seth, and Summer all planned to live in a dorm together"

"Summer; where is she anyway, you two were inseparable"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I haven't spoken to her for over two years..." Marissa started to get quitter and looked away, she hated admitting to some of the mistakes she had made.

"Hey" Ryan said noticing how she was really bothered by this. "What happened?"

"Where do I even start? I mean after you left..." she looked down and started to pick at the chipped nail polish on her fingernails. "I got, just really depressed. And so did Seth. I don't really remember how it happened but we just started talking to each other, we helped each other work through problems and just had a really close bond. During all of this Summer just kinda, drifted. Maybe she felt like we just pushed her away or something but everything just seemed to keep getting worse with us. We would always fight about Seth, school, you, just everything! And then everything came to a climax when Seth and I were at a party..." Marissa finally looked up to try and read his facial expressions, but he just listened and urged her to continue.

"and, well, we kissed. Summer then found out and a lot of nasty things were thrown around. I think that we were both to pissed off to apologize so we just let it get even worse. And now, as you can see, I don't even know where she is, let alone what collage she is at." Marissa then looked down again. "its just to late now, i mean who would want to forgive someone for doing something like that?"

Ryan sighed, "I'm not really one for giving advice, but I will tell you that its never to late. I mean look at us, its been what, five years? And were here now, talking and having a good time. So, I just think that you would you be surprised because Summer is probably feeling the same."

"How do you know that though? I mean what if I find her one day and she still doesn't want to talk to me?"

Ryan then smiled. "Girls are all the same. Thats how I know, but i don't mean go find her tomorrow or next week but, just think about it, you'll know when the times right."

"Ryan, you are so-" Marissa was then interrupted by Seth returning with more food then you could ever imagine.

"I think they mixed up my order with theirs" Seth said while pointing to a big wedding party arriving. Seth heard the groom yelling at the owner,

"THE NAMES COHEN! I'VE HAD THIS BOOKED FOR WEEKS!"

"Okkk, well i think we should go now even though i had to pay for all of this. Ryan you want to go back to Marissa's with me? We could have a little Seth/Ryan time. I know how much you've missed that."

"Ah, how could I forget that?" They all laughed and walked out. Enjoying each others company Seth finally felt like the fantastic four was getting back together, just one more to go. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?  
-----------------------  
**this is out last time posting before the finale - rip the oc..**

**Please review,  
EDRUG AND SARAH!**


	3. The Wings That Crashed

**A/N - Thanks for the response everyone :). Let's try to get 5 reviews this chapter please lol. Hope you enjoy this - everything's getting back to normal.**

**DISCLAIMER - We all know I don't know it.**

**

* * *

3. The Wings That Crashed**

"Ryan, old buddy, old pal, what have you been up to? And more importantly WHAT are you doing back in California?" Seth almost yelled at Ryan.

"I got into Berkely, and I haven't been up to much of anything lately." Ryan said quickly.

"Still not so good with the long sentences, that's cool." Seth said smugly

"What's with you and Marissa?" there; he did it, he dropped the bombshell they'd all been waiting for.

"It's a little weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. Just a little." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not that weird, best friends get together all the time!"

"Since when was Marissa your best friend?"

"Since you left, and we were both like clinically depressed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, man. It wasn't your fault. Well, maybe it was a little, but only because -"

"Seth!" Ryan cut him off, "So what happened to Summer?"

Another bombshell. This was just great! "Um, well Dr. R got the stepmonster pregnant, and then she stopped hanging out with Marissa and I, she was ALWAYS at home. And then one day, Marissa and I were talking and then we accidentally kissed. Summer found out and she went total rage blackout on the two of us. I haven't seen her since grad."

"She's probably forgiven you by now. Maybe not Marissa, but if I remember correctly you could torture her and the next day Marissa and I would walk in and see you guys making out."

"This is really weird."

"Yeah. We're all switched around."

"Ugh, horrible image of you and Summer in my mind! Get it out!!" Seth screamed, hitting his head.

_'How does he think I feel about him and Marissa?'_ Ryan thought to himself, "So…are you and Marissa pretty serious?"

"I don't think so…I mean, we could be, but neither of us really wants that right now."

"So you don't love her?"

"Of course I love her; I'm just not in love with her. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…I get it." Ryan sighed  
----------------------------------------

Marissa sat on a bench at a little park down the street from her dorm. She watched a water fountain shoot water out of a pretty marble stone. Water always soothed her, it helped her clear her head. What she would give to go to the lifeguard station right now. She missed that place, after Ryan left she would just spend hours there and think.

She thought about how easily boys forgive each other. Seth and Ryan kept in touch for a few months after he left but then things changed. Ryan started a new life and they were just left in the past. Why isn't Seth mad? Ryan just forgot about him for almost five years! Then he just shows up again and now their off having Seth/Ryan time. How do they do that? Yeah its bad to dwell on the past but five years is just.. just different.

The more she thought about this she realized what her real problem was. It wasn't the fact that Ryan left and now he was back or that boys are more able to forgive and forget, it was jealously. She was jealous that she couldn't just call Summer and make up or that she couldn't have Marissa/Summer time. She missed watching the Valley for seven hours straight while eating pancakes and talking about how annoying school was. She missed her best friend, she needed her best friend. But just like the Ryan and Seth reunion, you can't plan it, its just fate. And she left it at that.

She looked down at her phone and saw that she had been there for an hour. She got up and started to walk back to Seth's dorm. Seth/Ryan time was about to be crashed.  
----------------------------

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Summer yelled over the music.

"How about Ted's bar and grill?" Jason asked while looking away from the road.

"Is that the one with all the skanky waitresses?"

"I don't know, I heard it has good food" Jason said while turning down the club music.

"Fine, whatever, but next time my choice" Summer demanded while looking out her window. She knew this place was full of half naked women and she would just have to sit and watch Jason hit on all of them. She felt the car come to a stop and turned around to see the horrific site in front of her.

"Do you want me to park your car for you?" A blond bombshell with a southern twang said while crouching down by the drivers window.

"Yes mam" Jason said with a smile plasterd across his face. Summer rolled her eyes and got out of her car. This was going to be a long night. They got a table and sat down right next to the bar.

"This place is great!" Jason said loudly

"Are you kidding me? Its like walking on some nudest beach" Summer said while looking at the menu. Before Jason could make any comments the waitress walk over to their table. She wore the smallest shirt (if you could call it that) that was cut off right before you could see her nipples. Alone with this was a barely there jean skirt and a pair of 3'' heals.

"What may I be gettin' y'all today?"

"Uhh... I'll have the Porno Noir (like the wine Pino Noir, its something like that) to drink and the naked leaf salad, please" Summer said.

"Alright and what about you" The waitress said with her thick southern twang.

"Ill have the screaming in exticy wigs" Jason said while wiggling his eye brawls up and down. The waitress then turned around to go put the orders in. Once she turned around Jason spanked her perky butt. She stopped dead in her tracks and have him a sexy wink. Summer watched all of this and was stunned.

"OMG! YOU DID NOT JUST SO THAT!" Summer nearly yelled.

"Do what?"

"Jason, you have been flirting with every single girl since we got here! Oh, and then you decide that its a good idea if you spank one! What the hll is wrong with you?" Summer was now on the verge of a rage blackout.

"Geese, sorry? None of the other girls ive been with have cared"

"Thats because your track record consists of skans, which by the way im not!" She then stood up. "Take me home"

"We just got he-" Jason was then cut off by a fiery Summer.

"NOW!" Summer yelled. Jason stood up and rolled his eyes. Once in the car, the ride was silent. Summer was completely embarrassed about what just happened. How had she fallen for a guy that shallow? He was the typical Italian jock with big mussels, nice dark hair, and a perfect tan. And just to think; she once dated Seth, the scrawny jewish boy who had great style and loved comics. What happened? Marissa and her would always make fun of these kind of guys and now shes' dating one.

"Babe, were here" Jason said sweetly. Summer looked at the giant mansion in front of her and realized that she was home. She was about to get out of the car when she felt someone pull her back in.

"Call me tomorrow?" Jason's sweet voice was now becoming extremely obnoxious.

"Whatever" Summer said while attempting to get out of the car again.

"Listen, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?" Jason yelled at Summer who was walking away from him.

"I'm just not in the mood for this, ok? So just go home, and ill see you later or something" Summer yelled from her front stairs. She turned around and walked into her house to find peace and quiet, just what she needed.  
------------------------------

"GO GO GO GO!!!! YES, I WON!!" Marissa yelled at the screen while doing a victory dance.

"Dude, she lapped us" Ryan said in shock.

"Only if she could actually drive like that, on the road" Seth added.

"You mean have car chases with the cops and run over pedestrians?" Marissa smiled.

"Hey, It'd make the news" Seth said while cleaning up the Cheeto crumbs on the floor.

"What time do you have?" Marissa asked no on imparticular.

"Uhh, a little after five, why?" Ryan said looking up from his watch.

"I have a lot of studying to do so I better get going" Marissa stood up and grabbed her things. "You know, this Seth/Ryan time is fun. I may have to crash it more" She said while walking to the door.

"Sorry, I don't do three sums" The room then went silent after Seth's weird remark. "No no, not like that. You know what I meant. Its Seth/Ryan time not Seth/Ryan/Marissa time, it doesn't roll as well. And three is not an even number, I only like even numb-" His ramble was then cut off by Ryan.

"Seth, I actually should get going too. Hey Marissa, how about I walk you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah sounds good" Marissa then walked out of the door and waited for Ryan. He was just about to close the door when he popped his head in one more time and said:

"Seth, don't forget what I said... about you know who" And with that, Ryan shut the door.  
---------------------------------------

Seth now sat on his single bed in his dorm room. The phone was right there. Just calling him. "Seth! Seth! Use me!" Ok, maybe not actually, but in Seth's mind it was calling him. Knowing Summer, she probably had the latest model of a cell phone, but exactly the same number. It was hard for her to remember too many numbers. Luckily, her number never left Seth's head. Why now, though? Why should he call her now? Just because Ryan said she had probably forgiven him? Well, she probably hadn't, in Seth's mind. Just then an image of Summer holding a baseball bat over his dead body entered his mind. Uh oh. "Just do it!" he thought to himself. "If you don't you might never have a chance with her ever again…and you said it yourself, you're not in love with Marissa, WELL I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU: YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SUMMER!!" Shut up. It was true though. He picked up the white plastic phone and started to dial slowly.

5…

5…

5…

1…

2…

3…

4…

He brought the phone to his ear, and all that he heard was the busy signal followed by, "Hi you've reached Max's Variety, please leave a message and we will get back to you -"

He slammed the phone back down. He looked at the screen; he had typed 555 1233, WRONG NUMBER. Maybe it's just not meant to be.

**

* * *

Read and Review! PLEASE :D**

**-Sarah and Edrug!**


	4. Author's Note

I'm not sure if we're going to continue posting on this website...seeing as we got no reviews, so if anyone wants this story to continue, please leave a small review...it doesn't even have to be anything big, just like 'it was ok.' or 'post soon' or 'it totally sucked' anything that let's us know that people are reading.

thanks


	5. Technicolor Girls

**Post time! Thanks for the reviews! You guys all rock :D The italics are a song: Technicolor Girls - Death Cab for Cutie**

Luke: you write amazing reviews, thanks!

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the stuff mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Technicolor Girls **

"Soo…how's life? In general." Marissa asked awkwardly as her and Ryan made their way down the dorm hallway.

"Pretty good, I've been better, but I've been worse." Ryan shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" he glanced over, "Oh, it's nothing well my mood was definitely lifted after that Seth/Ryan/Marissa time, don't tell Seth, but I think it is much better than Seth/Ryan time." He smirked.

"Aw, why can't I tell Seth? Then I'd get to beat you guys all the time, it's like my dream world"

Ryan laughed, "I would have never pinned you as the video game type."

"What can I say? I was converted."

"Yeah, I bet Seth's jealous that he taught you and you're already better than him."

Marissa giggled, "Yep, that's my favourite part."

Ryan laughed too.

"So, you wanna do something tonight, like actually catch up; it has been," she paused, counting the years on her fingers, "Four years."

He glanced over nervously, "Sure. My place is pretty close…"

"Coolness" Marissa said.

"Seth teach you that word?" Ryan grinned.

She smiled back, "Yep. He really does rub off on people."  
————————

One more chance. One more try. Maybe this one would go a little better. And Seth wouldn't end up leaving a message for 'Max's Variety.' What kind of a name was that anyways, were people that un-creative?! Anyways, should he go through with it this time—type the number CORRECTLY? Yeah, that would probably be a good idea…but talking to Summer after all these years…that was difficult. He would probably end up screwing it up even more. But his mom always used to say, "If you don't try; you'll never know" or something like that.

So, he faced a very important decision…

Risk everything for Summer—who he loved?

Or stay safe with Marissa—who he obviously didn't think of as anything more than a friend?

He drummed his fingers against the side of the table, he stood up, "I will risk it!" he yelled.

"Dude…shut up!" his roommate said from the other side of the room.

"Erm…sorry man, I'm just gonna go outside quickly, I gotta make a phone call." Seth said, flustered.

"See yah!" his roommate yelled as Seth exited the dorm.

This time Seth was actually going to do it…3…2….1….he dialled….3…2…1…he heard the dial tone…3…2…1…he heard Summer. Uh-oh.

The voice that could make Seth's heart melt came through the phone with a simple word, "Hello?"

Seth stayed quiet, he had started sweating.

"Hello?" she repeated, "You have 3 more seconds and then I'm hanging up…3, 2—"

"Summer!" Seth cut her off.

"Who is this?" she asked even though she recognised his voice immediately. She started pacing, was this room really hot or was it just her?

"Uhh…this is…uhh…Charlie." Seth said, saying the first name that came his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know a Charlie," she asked, why was he lying?

"I'm from the-the-the" Seth stammered.

"Spit it out Cohen!" Summer yelled into the phone, not even realizing she had said his name. Oh no.

"Cohen?!"

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"What do you want?" she repeated, getting flustered,

"Uhhh…to…I-I….this was a bad idea…I…miss you….I miss-miss…stuff….listen this was a bad idea…I-I sh-should go," He said so fast that Summer only caught certain words, he could almost feel her glaring at him "to see how-how you were doing?"

"Did you develop a stuttering problem since high school?"

"N-n-no." Seth stuttered.

"Sure sounds like it to me."

"Sorry…I'm just…nervous…"

"Why?" Summer said, slightly amused, he was right to be nervous. She was going to put on a fake smile and then hurt him worse than he hurt her.

"Uhhh…how're you doing?"

"Fine…you?"

Seth spoke quietly, "Uhhhhh…okay I guess." He lied.

"Oh…listen someone's calling me…I gotta go!" she smirked, before adding in a cold sarcastic tone, "We should do this again sometime."

"Okay..." Seth could here the sarcasm in her voice and he knew she was lying, "Call me."

And with that he pressed 'END' It was only then that he realized that he had been squeezing the phone so tightly that his hand was now tomato-red and covered in sweat. He could just imagine Summer's reaction if she saw them...

_"Ew!"_  
—————  
Ryan and Marissa arrived at his dorm about 10 minutes later.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, dropping his keys onto the desk.

"Well, we could watch a movie?"

"Sure. I don't have very many, though, compared to Seth."

"Seth has an unhealthy amount of DVDs." Marissa grinned.

"It's true." Ryan bent down, looking through his collection of movies, 'Uh, I've got, three Bruce Willis movies, Die Hard."

"Seen it."

"Die Hard 2"

"Seen it."

"Sixth Sense?"

"Haven't seen it."

He stared at her for a second, "You haven't seen the Sixth Sense?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Nope."

"I know raving about movies is Seth's territory, but, The Sixth Sense is a classic, one of the greatest horror movies out there."

"Horror?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's why I haven't seen it."

Ryan laughed slightly, "Bad experience?"

"Yep. When I was like 16, I was forced to watch the Ring, The Grudge—JAPANESE versions, And the Shining in one night."

"Wow. Well, this one's pretty tame, but it's still a great movie."

"I don't know…"

"It's sort of got a love story in it…"

"Wait. Isn't it the movie where the little boy keeps saying 'I see dead people'?"

"Yeah…"

"So, it's got a love story and a little boy that says 'I see dead people'?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. C'mon, you'll like it!"

"Fine! But only if I don't have to sit on the outside of the couch."

"There's only two of us, that means two outsides,"

"Ryan!"

"Fine. How about this, my roommate seems to be out tonight, and he has this bear, about…" Ryan held his hand just above his waist, "Yey high." (A/N I have no idea how to spell 'yey,' but you get what it's saying, right?)

"You're roommate?"

"Yep, his name is Max, you'll have to meet him sometime." He walked over to a single bed on the other side of the room, picking up a very large teddy bear.

"What's his name?" Marissa asked, referring to the bear.

"Oh, I don't know, Snuggles or something."

"This is your roommate's?"

Ryan laughed, "It might be, or it could be his girlfriend's"

"Ok, let's watch the movie."

AFTER THE MOVIE

Marissa's heart was racing and she had tears streaming down her face.

Ryan glanced over, "Why are you crying?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was so sad!"

"It's not really, is it?"

"Yes! That little girl and the fact that her mother poisoned her, it's heart breaking…and Bruce Willis's wife, how she went to the restaurant and he was there but she couldn't see him. And then when he realized he was dead…" she sobbed, "And Cole was amazing! When he was in the closet thing at the birthday party!"

"Whoa, I've watched this movie way too many times and never once have I cried. Come here." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his t-shirt.

"Thanks." Marissa sniffled, before really realizing she was crying—into Ryan's shirt. Can you say awkward! She wanted to stay in that exact position for as long as possible, but she realized that if she let herself get too close then she might do something she would regret. She pulled away. "Maybe I should go home now; it's getting pretty late."

"If you want…but…there's something I want to show you…" Ryan said sheepishly.

"Hmm? What? Ooo now I'm excited!"

Ryan laughed, walking over to his laptop that his mom had gotten him as a very special University present. "See, you're good at video games, let's see if you can beat the master of the greatest game ever."

"And that is?"

"Pang."

"Don't you mean Pong?"

"Nope. It's Pang, and it's a two-player game."

"How do you play?"

Ryan shook his head, "You hadn't seen the Sixth Sense and you haven't played Pang, what is wrong with the world."

"Is Pang another classic?"

"Yes, I thought everyone knew what Pang is."

"Ok, it's loading, what do I do?"

"You use the arrows to move your character around, you're the pink one and I'm the blue one, and you press enter to shoot the red balloon things."

As Marissa placed her hands on the keyboard, they brushed against Ryan's. Without saying anything, she moved them so they were tilted away from Ryan's. But there was no denying the spark she felt with that small touch.  
——————

Seth was lost in his thoughts, that's what always seemed to happen to him when he listened to death cab. At first he would always think about Ryan but since he was here, that thought was now gone. So, that left him in one place, Summer. Why did he even bother to call her today? Its not like she actually wanted to talk to him considering that she didn't make any real conversation the whole time they were on the phone. He let out a heavy sigh and turned up the music.

_Technicolor girls are always on the phone  
talking about their homes  
and the conversations continue endlessly. _

Why did everything have to be so complicated? He sometimes wished that he could go back to just being alone, having no friends, let alone girls. After one summer of camp life just seemed to be so drama packed.  
_  
Technicolor boys, transistor radios  
blasting their treble tones  
and the arguments are disputed after school,  
in the parking lot as the teachers bend the rules. _

Summer had meant the world to him and he just pushed her away. For along time he thought it was the other way around but now, he saw it for what it truly was. He had let the one person he had ever let go, in exchange for Marissa Cooper. Yeah she was fun to hang around but, he would never see her the way Ryan did.

_Patiently you waited for a courting boy's embrace,  
then everyone would know.  
But the letter jacket wasn't yours to own  
and it proves to be on temporary loan. _

Seth knew that the core four would once end up back together but, its just been so long and he couldn't just erase time, though he wished he could. It was fate, destiny, or whatever you want to call it. Seth cared a lot about Marissa but, Summer was the one. He had known that since he was 14 and he still felt the same way. But, as always he found a way to screw things up. First it was when he let Lauren kiss him, then when he would just want to be alone and brood about Ryan leav-

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Seth jumped when he heard his phone start to blast the Death cab ringtone. He got up and walked over to pick it up. He didn't have time to check who was calling nor did he really care.

"Hello?" an exausted Seth asked.

silence-

"Hellooooooo? Who is this?" He was now getting agrivated.

silence-

"You know what? Im just going to hag u-" Seth was then cut off by a soft voice.

"No, please, don't hang up. It's me-"

"Summer." Seth smiled, he hoped she would call back.

_And as they all grow older the truth will be understood,  
cuz we never turn out the way we thought we would. _  
---------------------------

**Please review!**

**Sarah and Edrug :D**


End file.
